pwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Bushes
Introduction The Bushes are an army of genetically enhanced bushes, which have advanced more and more as time progressed. What started as a simple bush, grew into a vast army that would dwindle for ages. Backstory :::Long into the future, in the year 2826, an English scientist named Francis Blomefield was concocting a few experiments. His goal was to create a living, breathing organism. So one day he was fooling around with some chemicals, and he accidentally mixed hydrogen chloride with sodium dioxide, which created a chemical reaction. There was a big explosion that erupted all through the town. Luckily he was not hurt. :::When the boom sounded, he closed his eyes and hid his face. When the sound subsided, he opened his eyes, and saw nothing out of the ordinary- or so he thought. He walked around his laboratory, inspecting every little thing to see if it wasn't harmed. :::Five minutes into the inspection, he passed by his one window in this laboratory. When he looked at it, he was in awe, mouth hanging open. There was a little "bush plant" on the window ledge, and it had now been covered in a "primoral ooze", which was starting to dissolve. He watched, amazed, as the rest of it dissolved. Then, a branch moved. And another. All the little twigs, and branches inside the bush started flitting about in excitement. He backed away slowly, and the bush toppled to the floor, breaking a pot beside it. It started moving around the lab. Francis could not believe his eyes! He was about to grab it, but he stopped. The bush had magically grown legs! Wait, no. The bush was using some of its branches for support, but they were too weak and frail. So Francis went to work on making legs for it. He used some metal scraps, and successfully made a pair of working legs. He ripped off the branches at the bottom of the bush, and it howled at supersonic frequencies. Francis covered his ears. The bush began to... bleed! :::Francis concluded that the bush must have internal organs as well! He had made his goal come true! He had successfully made a living, breathing organism! So Francis quickly attached the legs with as little pain as possible. When he looked at the bush, he gazed with astonishment. The bush had grown eyes, a nose, ears, and a mouth! This feat was a start to an amazing race that would conquer worlds in a massive army, and more. Weapons list and Schematics Basic Military Units: ------------------------------------ There are 4 units in this category. From left to right: Pistolman: Carries a .45 pistol, and 3 hand grenades for emergencies. Rifleman: Carries a SC-70/90 rifle, and 1 flash bang grenade. Archer: Carries a bow and arrow. Also carries a small dagger for close combat. Mini-Bush: Carries 1 smoke grenade and a small dagger. Helper-Units --------------------------- Helper units help wounded, build, etc. They are the "misc." category. From left to right: Scientist: Concocts schemes, and devices for use of intelligence technology. Distraction: Is used widely as a distraction for oncoming forces. Carries 2 smoke grenades and 1 flash bang grenade. Doctor: Aids the wounded by giving shots, etc. Waterer: Not much use anymore, but waters plants for genetic growth, drugs for healing, herbs, etc. Miner: Mines materials such as rock, clay, etc. Welder: Welds hurt vehicles, turrets, etc. Builder Units ------------------------ These are the basic builder units. From left to right: Civilian: Can help with small tasks such as repairing small buildings. Miner*: Mines materials such as rock, clay, etc. Builder: Carries a hammer, toolset, etc. Builds buildings, vehicles, and any other type of machinery. Digger: Digs trenches, holes, etc. Also digs for resources. Covert-Ops Team -------------------------- This is the covert ops team. They plan reconnaissance missions. From left to right: Sniper: Carries a M24 Sniper Rifle, and 3 flashbang grenades. Grenadier: Carries 3 Fragmentation grenades, 1 flash and smoke grenade, and one spike grenade. Spy: Can go invisible (camouflage) to spy on units. Carries a semi-automatic dart gun. Advanced Militia ---------------------------- These are the advanced units in the bush army. From left to right: Flak Soldier: Carries a flak cannon with energy balls as ammunition. Can fire rapid, or heavy ammunition. Laser Pistolman: Carries a laser pistol which is more deadly than that of the regular pistolman's. Carries no grenades. Heavy Militia Forces -------------------------------- These are the heavy units in the bush army. From left to right: Rocketeer: Carries an RPG-7 Rocket powered grenade launcher. Also has 2 fragmentation grenades. Heavy Gunner: Carries an M2 Browning Machine gun. Carries 1 fragmentation grenade. Turret Soldier: Carries a .303 caliber Maxim machine gun. Can mount onto ground. Carries 1 smoke grenade. Flamer: Carries a M2A1-7 flamethrower, and 1 smoke grenade. Heavy Vehicles: ----------------- These are the heavy units in the bush army, such as vehicles, and air vehicles. Bushling turrets: Mounted: Mounted turret can be put anywhere on the ground. See turret soldier. Stationary: Can only be in one place. Has more rounds than mounted turret, and can be manually or automatically operated. Air units: Has 3 jets; 2 for normal flight, one backup. Fires semi-automatic machine gun rounds. Has 2 rockets on sides. Helicopter: Silver helicopter. Can fit 5 people, including pilot. Has missiles for defense. Air pilot: Pilots the air unit. Has a .22 pistol for ground emergencies. Ground Tank Systems: Fires highly explosive tank shells. Also is equipped with a machine gun. Category:Armies Category:Humanoids Category:Modern